


Again

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [49]
Category: Night Court (TV)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Harry doesn't like seeing Buddy brought in, but he's going to do the right thing.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 53. arrested

Harry tipped his head to the side after reading the name of the next case before him, then did the dramatic whip of his head over to Buddy beside Christine.

"Buddy, why did you get arrested this time? I just saw you Tuesday last week!"

Buddy gave him a pitiful look. "Yes, but that was for lunch, Harry, err, Your Honor!"

Harry looked over the notes, listened to the case, as Dan and Christine worked it over, and ruefully remanded Buddy back to psychiatric services.

He'd go see Buddy the next day, and find out why it had happened again.


End file.
